


Disobedience & Blood

by Niongi



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niongi/pseuds/Niongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras is becoming becoming more disobedient to her Master. What does any good Master do? Punish the fledgling of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Prologue**

"They work for me so don't feed off them." Sir Integra frowned from the balcony at Seras, her platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes seemed to freeze the air around her.

"I'm not like that. Just because I am, what I am doesn't mean you have the right to—I have the same feelings as you do." Seras bared her fangs at Sir Integra, her breasts straining against her ridiculously small uniform. She huffed and turned her back on Integra stomping off like an angry child _. 'Where does she come off telling me not to…to…that's so disgusting.'_  Seras stopped with a gasp _, 'Master...'_

_  
_

**Chapter One: Disobedience & Pain**

**  
**

"Master what do you think you're doing?" Sera's Victoria groaned out. Her eyes were a red-vibrant orange, the telltale sign of nosferatu, a vampire. Leaning against the wall Seras muttered, "What?" To the human soldiers passing by she seemed to be talking to herself. A pair of eyes much like her own squinted from the wall. "Master?"

Alucard's smile, accentuated with his sharp fangs, appeared on the wall like some sort of grotesque wallpaper. "Must I always repeat my orders to you, Police girl?"

"I won't do it Master! I don't want to feed off them. Who knows what Sir Integra would do if I killed- no ATE a solider?"

Alucard scoffed, his tongue snaking out of his mouth, "Quiet police girl! Who is your Master?" Laughing in an almost feral manner, he licked the back of Seras's leg, "I know what she'll do, if you ate one of her precious sanctified soldiers. Care to know?"

"I don't want to know what she would do, probably whip me or something else barbaric." Seras lowered her eyes, and turned to the wall, a blush creeping into her cheeks. He stared at his pet scanning her face and her breasts with a disappointed gaze, his pet shifted uncomfortable crossing her arms over her chest.

"Coward, perhaps another time then." Alucard faded into the wall and she was alone. Seras sighed and scuffed her boot against the red carpet; she hated it when he did that. Pop in out of nowhere, then give her ridiculous order, then ridicule her for not following it.

' _Oh Master…you're so mean.'_  Seras glanced and the window and sighed again another boring night gone by and not a single freak to be killed. The young vampire felt she had a strange itch she couldn't quiet scratch it was almost too much.

"Hello, Miss Victoria. Shouldn't you be down in the dungeons?" Another pair of patrolling Hellsing guards nodded to the fledgling taking their positions on either side of the dungeon door.

Seras smiled, her eyes fading to darker almost wild red, "Of course." She said smirking and paused at the door, "I could always use company."

 

**-Integra's Office-**

**  
**

"You called for me, my Master?" Alucard kneeled in front of a Sir Integra's desk; he smiled and looked at the young woman over his glasses. Licking his fangs, the vampire king glanced around the room. Scattered all over Integra's desk were papers, papers and more papers. It seemed, despite their lack of entertainment with maggot vampires,  _his_  Master still had a lot of work to be done. The moon, round and full, sunk behind the clouds and made the window and room glow an eerie reddish yellow. He could see the veins in his Master's smooth throat clearly with the moonlight shining on her, an almost predatory growl rose slowly to his lips. Integra ignored Alucard's noises and glanced out at the moon.

"I have a mission for you Alucard." Integra tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and tapped the ash off her cigar. She flipped open several files, ignoring her monster for the moment. These specific files were full of pictures from their last encounters, horrible demonic acts against Christendom.

"Its' been so long since you've sent me out of this mansion. Tell me, my Master. Give me the order and I'll kill them all." Alucard chuckled and impatiently dug his nails into the floor, "My pet could use the practice, and she's not even proper vampire. Well…not yet anyway." Integra smirked and crossed her legs. Taking a long draft from her cigar, she looked over Alucard. He wasn't going to like this.

"I'm afraid this mission is much different than any other you've ever been sent on. Frankly, my ancestors didn't trust you with such a—Alucard?" Integra rose from her desk as her demonic dog disappeared, "Where the hell are you going?" The vampire king reappeared on the chair across from his human Master.

"Right here, Sir Hellsing." He was listening now, something no other Master had given him, this was going to be a—his focus faltered for a brief moment, his pet…was crying out to him, "Master don't move."

"What? Alucard!" Integra sneered and jammed her cigar into the ashtray, "Walter! Find out where he went." Walter bowed and left the room with two guards in tow.  _'Damn you Alucard. A No-Life King I can barely control. I wonder how my father kept you—of course how could I have forgotten.'_  Integra glanced over at the bookshelf and nodded, perhaps it was time.

 

**-Alucard's Bedroom-**

**  
**

"Police girl!" Alucard barked his face contorted in annoyance and anger, "Well why are you…." His sentence trailed off, his pet was wearing a strange black outfit. Seras sauntered to her Master, running her hands over her hips and sides. She licked his fingertips slowly, and hissed softly to him. Alucard was surprised, but rather pleased with her change in attire and manner. He petted his pet's hair as she nibbled and kissed his glove, tugging it off of his right hand.

" _My Master,"_  Seras whispered as she rubbed her hips against his leg. Moaning softly in the quiet dungeon, she rubbed her soft flesh on his silky dress shirt. Alucard chuckled and sat back in his chair enjoying his pet's uninhibited ministrations. His servant slowly straddled his lap grinding her hips against his, and held on by his shoulders. Though the virgin she still was she found that simple carnal rhythm and continued to rock her hips against her Master's.

"Police girl, you've finally eaten haven't you?" Seras purred and slowly kissed his neck. She reached up and scratched his neck, staring at the blood that spilt forth. Smiling, she bit her tongue, letting the blood seeped from her mouth and fall onto her Master's lips.

"I've eaten, my Master." She whispered sultrily and frowned fumbling with the buttons on his coat. She couldn't figure out how it came off, so she simply whined at him. Alucard chuckled and ran his nails over his pet's hardened nipples. Pulling her skirt further up her waist Alucard licked the shell of her ear.

"And what did you eat?" His silky voice sent shivers down her spine and fangs. She moaned as he pulled her hips tighter against his, "Well?"

"Alucard! Come to me now!" Sir Integra's voice rang throughout the dungeons, an authority to be reckoned with. Seras rolled her eyes and sighed, "Master please don't." He ignored his pet and sat her on the bed; she hissed at the wall and lewdly spread her legs, silently begging her Master not to leave. Alucard straightened his coat and pants, picking up his gloves and hat from the floor. With a devilish grin, he shook his finger at her, "You did something naughty, Police girl. I can hear it in her voice."

"Alucard, you need to have more control over your creature." Integra glared down at the monster as he confidently shimmered into her office, her eyes flashing with anger.

"And what has she done, exactly?" He suppressed a chuckled and lazily leaned back in his chair, he glanced at Walter then back to Integra.

"She ate two of my men this evening. The guards stationed outside of the dungeon. Luckily they were only hired and not true members of this order." Integra nodded to herself, confirming her decision, "I'm leaving her discipline to you, Alucard. Make sure it doesn't happen again, or I'll have her destroyed. I'll give you your mission tomorrow. Not another word Alucard! You're dismissed."

Integra sighed as he faithfully disappeared; she looked at Walter and nodded to the two new guards motioning them away. After they were gone, she slumped into her desk. "Walter, please draw my bath, I'm ready for bed." She stretched out of her chair and undid her collar. "Have those two been sanctioned?" Integra said dropping her pen on the desk.

"Yes Madam they have been well trained and informed of what we deal with." Walter pulled a book on the shelf letting the secret staircase reveal itself. Using the staircase, Integra and Walter went up to the Master bedroom above the main office.

The room was plain, and the four-poster bed was simple. The coverlet for the king size bed was the only thing decorative; it was elaborate with swirls and floral gold and green with a darker shade of gold for the trim. Walter disappeared into the next room, Integra could hear him start the water and she knew he would have it at the perfect temperature, she wouldn't even have to check, but she always did anyway. Nothing ruined an evening more than a scalding or icy bath, she never had that probably with Walter he took his tasks with the truest loyalty of a soldier.

Madam Hellsing walked into her bathroom enjoying the steam from the running water, and sat at her vanity. She brushed out her hair as Walter picked out her nightclothes. Smelling the light scent of lavender, she quickly stripped her clothes and pressed her hand into the tub, perfect. She sunk herself into the hot bath without another hesitation watching the bubbles forming onto of the water.

"Walter, do you think I made the right decisions? Letting Alucard deal with her?" She blew the bubbles away from her face and poured a bit more lavender salt into the steamy water.

"Oh, I'm sure Madam. It's said that a Master vampire can be quiet brutal to a disobedient fledgling. Miss Victoria will certainly think on her transgressions. What time should I wake you?" Walter called out as he walked around the bedroom picking up discarded clothing, papers and closing the dark curtains to all the windows. He clicked his tongue at the dirt and blood on Sir Integra's boots as he picked them up from the floor.

"Hmm…its four o'clock right now so, ten o'clock should suffice. And how do you know so much about vampire ethics and social order?" She watched as the water caused more bubbles to froth up, coming at her, she frowned and decisively blew them away from her face, again.

Walter smirked and bowed, "I have my ways Madam. Can I get you anything else?" He asked as he set a large towel and slippers next to the tub.

Integra sighed letting the bubbles come up to her neck, "No thank you Walter. Good night, and Walter?"

"Yes Madam?"

"Less bubbles next time…" Walter smirked turning away from the Lady Hellsing he knew she liked it even if she didn't admit it.

"Of course, Sir."

**-Alucard's Bedroom-**

"Master!" Seras smiled and jumped up from the bed, "Mas—ter?" She shifted uncomfortably, biting her lip. Something wasn't right; Alucard slowly took off his glasses, hat and overcoat with a bored gesture. He fixed his eyes on Victoria silently ordering her to sit down. With a flop, she sat on the edge of the bed looking up into her Master's face.

"What did you eat?" His voice seemed cold; the words were simple but demanding. This voice made Seras even more nervous; she fidgeted and looked away from him.

"I, well you see it's just that I, umm…" Seras bit her lip fighting back tears; she looked at his boots and gripped the bed with her long nails.

"Seras, tell me." Alucard pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. Seras relaxed in an almost drugged state, her grip loosening on the abused coverlet.

"I drank from the—" Her eyes widened in horror, he used his powers on her, "Oh Master, I don't know what happened I just felt dizzy and I…I…"

Alucard nodded, and silenced her with snap of his fingers. "Sir Integra has left your punishment to me. I am not going to punish you because you ate them. Humans and their ideals no longer apply to you. You're a child of the darkness; they should expect nothing less from you.  _I'm_  punishing you because you couldn't control yourself. You need to tell me when you're thirsty, and you need to eat when  _I_  tell you! I am your Master, not Integra, not Walter, none of them. I am your Master, Seras Victoria." He growled out. Seras whimpered curling away from him, and she covered her eyes, he was frightening. His eyes glowed and his fangs seemed more unforgiving than usual. Realizing her Master wanted an answer, she looked up to him over her hands, her kitten like eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes, Master."

Alucard sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him; she automatically tensed and tried to pull away from his iron grip, he hissed at her, jerking her back to him.

"You know before, our kind, punished their young in a more archaic way. They locked their fledglings away; didn't let them feed for years. They tortured them with their own thoughts and dreams. They whipped them until the blood had fled their children's bodies, leaving them starving ragged and unable to regenerate." Alucard's eyes shadowed as he reminisced on past glories. Seras's jaw slacked in horror, staring at her Master,  _'Oh my god! GOD! What…do I? Help!'_

' _It isn't God you should pray to.'_ Alucard smirked as Seras went for a moment quiet at the sound of his voice in her head. She forgot too often that her thoughts were not for her alone.

"Police girl, stop panicking I haven't even started. All of these punishments were made for weaker underlings, traditions from the maggot vampires. I know a much simpler punishment." Alucard quickly pulled Seras over his lap resting his left hand on her back, his right on her rear. She struggled to sit up, a deep blush creeping over her face.

"Don't fight me, my pet." Alucard soothed her with his voice, and rubbed her rear with his hand, a devilish grin appearing on his face.  _'No…he's not he's going to-to—'_

"It's called a  _spanking_ , Seras. It worked well enough on disobedient children and wives in my time." Even the word made Seras panic. She strained against her Master's hands, mentally begging him anything but this. Alucard was enjoying himself. He hadn't found an excuse to "punish" his little Seras since he had made her. He slowly pulled down Seras's skirt and panties. With a soft groan, Seras went limp over his lap resting her head on his knee she took a deep breath, trying not to panic. She knew her Master could see everything, every intimate part of her. She couldn't remember ever being punished like this. Her parents had always taken something away, or grounded her. The children next door, however, were always being punished. Occasionally, she saw them being span—punished through a window. A strange fluttering always came to her stomach; she never knew why, maybe the fear and excitement of the unknown.

Seras gasped as her Master's hand came down hard with a loud smack, her thoughts were for now rudely interrupted. Tears stung her eyes not so much as from the pain but from the embarrassment.

"I want you to count every slap, Seras. You're not focusing on this punishment. If you don't count them." Alucard chuckled and ran his hand slowly over each cheek, "Then I suppose this will last until dawn." Seras sobbed and hung her head shamefully, gripping onto her Master's leg for dear life. She squirmed on his lap righting herself in the correct position.

"Yes, Sir." Sears whispered her voice cracked and hoarse. She yelped at the next slap choking out the proper answer. "Two, my Master."

"Good, you're learning pet." It seemed as though a dam suddenly broke loose. Hard slaps rained down on the young vampire's cheeks; Seras couldn't even count, only take sobbing shrieking breaths. Seras kicked and begged like a small child. She didn't struggle to get away, but shrieked and cried out with every additionally slap. Her Master, she decided, must have silver in his glove.

Seras sobbed, cried, and begged her Master for leniency, but her cries fell on the deaf ears of a determined vampire. With the dawn approaching, Seras finally hung submissively over her Master's lap, accepting her punishment, in the only way a pet should, with quiet sobs and whimpers. Alucard slowly pulled his weary, sniffling pet into his arms, and gently rubbed her back. It wasn't strange anymore for his affections to reach Seras, too long was he alone with humans. The vampire king finally after so many decades had a companion again, he didn't let the current Hellsing master, or underlings know the affection he had for his creation, but he could be a bit affection in private.

"You're not to leave this room for the next few nights. I'll bring your meals." The King of Vampires paused the sun was rising; Seras was already in complete sleep. Alucard chuckled suddenly remembering something. He pulled the rest of the police girl's uniform off, and tossed the sheet over her.

"Silver in my glove, Police girl?" The echo of her Master's laugh faded into her unconscious dreams as she slept. Alucard looked up and laughed into Integra's dreams. "What a perfect night…yes?"

 


	2. Further Disobedience

**-Integra's Bedroom-**

**  
**

Integra tossed and turned fitfully in her bed. A harsh wind blew over the manor, shaking the shudders and blowing in the curtains to Ms. Hellsing's bedroom; the wind sent a slight chill down the spine of the occupant but otherwise did not wake her. The sun setting into night, the head of the Hellsing manor called out softly in her sleep, beads of sweat gathering on the bridge of her nose. It was her nightmares that concerned her, not the wind, not the dark, the dark she was sure she wasn't afraid of anymore..she just couldn't remember, but perhaps she was still afraid. Gripping her cross she whispered, "Father, please, Father don't…die."

_A room shrouded in darkness, a single light and the small beeping of a heart monitor echoed in the night. A young blonde child wept over her dying father, gripping onto his hands she mumbled a hurried prayer. Her Uncle Richard stood off to the side silently observing his young niece and ailing brother. With a slight motion, the old man waved his brother away wishing to be alone with his daughter._

" _Integra, I must tell you," the old man whispered and slowly shut his eyes, taking a ragged breath, "I've done something…terrible, his anger…could destroy you. Integra if the time should ever come when all other hope is lost. If you should find yourself surrounded with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate, there lies one of the Hellsing family's darkest legacies. It will be the instrument of your salvation, but beware in using this power for it cou-could…" His coughed blood it splaying into his hand, "This is our…legacy…"_

" _HELLSING IS MINE!" The image of her deranged uncle flashed in the young Hellsing's mind, Alucard's fangs, the corpse, but most of all blood. Blood was everywhere, on the floor in pools, dripping down the walls, on the steps, on her hands, her hands! Permanently stained onto her hands, her Father's…a demons..._

"No…Alu-lucard." Integra's hand gripped tighter around her silver cross, rivulets of blood spotting the sweat soaked sheets.

_She could see Alucard chasing and ripping down soldier's of the past, brutally ripping their arms and legs out of their sockets. Impaled bodies surrounding them like a grotesque forest. 'I command you to-ALUCARD!" Alucard grinned blood dripping down his face and neck, he turned toward Integra his eyes blazing insanity and lunged—_

' _What…why were you down here? In this room?'_

' _I'm a monster; need there be any other reason? Now command me, my Master. I will rid you of all your enemies. What is your will?' Alucard kneeled down to the floor and bowed his head. 'Master Hellsing.'_

Integra's eyes shot open at the sound of thunder, she quickly rested a hand to her fast beating breast and looking around the room like a wild animal. She let go of her cross letting it fall between her breasts. She stared for a moment at the cross shaped mark in her palm, blood on her fingers.  _'A dream?'_

 

**-Alucard's Bedroom-**

**  
**

Alucard sat in his chamber aware the sun was slowly fading down knowing it was leaving even with the thunderstorm that raged outside. Sipping on a crystal goblet mixed with a transfusion of blood and wine, spicy warmth that could only be appreciated by a vampire, wafted from the cup. Alucard glanced over at the snoozing Seras and smirked noting the bed sheet was pooled around her waist. He had an excellent view of her breasts with their creamy pink nipples, he watched transfixed for a moment as she took slow steady breaths. He blinked not that they necessarily needed to breathe, but somehow it suited the young night-child. More often than not, it would be quiet like this Seras either sleeping or quietly reading while Alucard sat and pondered.

Alucard took another sip of his wine, rolling it in his mouth, he glanced up imagining the blood dripping off Integra's hand; he could catch the scent of her blood even from the dungeon. Integra could not have him openly feasting on the populace but realized the vampire's hunger had to be kept at bay. While he would rather have it straight from the source, at least she was being kind enough to keep him fed with a special wine concocted by Walter, rather ingenious of him though. He'd much rather have that sweet virgin's blood above him, teasing him in its delicate innocence. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled, lifting the wine glass.

"Are you remembering, Integra? That most faithful night?" He chuckled loudly and drank the last draught of the warming liquid, "So am I."

 

**-Integra's Bedroom-**

**  
**

"Miss? Your wake up cal-call?" Walter stared at Integra's empty bed; there was not a chance in hell she had left her room without  _him_  knowing. He pulled the curtains to her bed farther back and picked up his mistress's sheets. They were soaking wet, he picked up the discarded bedclothes, and they were also drenched in sweat, but lightly spotted with blood.

The retainer calmly stripped the bed.  _'Nightmares?'_  Sir Integra had only suffered such horrible dreams right after her father died. After, she took control of the Hellsing Organization she didn't even have time to adjust when they grew worse; after all, she became the sole Master of a frightening demon. Alucard, a horrible monster, a vampire whose power was as of yet unmatched by any who opposed him was made so by the very ones that captured him. The Mistress of Hellsing had dispelled those dreams and the bout of depression with a private lecture from himself. She was the leader now, ordained by God and Her Majesty the Queen to put to rest the living damned for the good of England.

"Amen." Walter pulled the pillows off the bed thinking of Alucard.

The Ancestors of Hellsing performed experiments on the no life king; delving in the occult, they summoned demons and other creatures of hell to become one with him, they made him immune to the affects of the sunlight, he was more midian than vampire. Alucard a twisted hell-spawn to battle all other spawns and sires of hell. Walter shook his head tossing a fresh sheet over the bed at least that was the legend anyway. For now, the problem was the missing Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

The old retainer sighed, still no sign of her. He had sent guards patrolling the mansion for any sign of Integra; so far, they had found nothing. If they couldn't find her before dawn, he supposed he'd have to let Alucard and Seras find her tomorrow night. Alucard would never let Walter hear the end of it. Walter rolled his eyes and straightened the rug on the floor. With the soldiers, patrolling the halls, they often left the rugs, walls and even the painting's soiled with mud or dust.  _'Prats.'_

"Walter." Integra's muffled voice called out; the butler glanced down both sides of the hall his body tensed for battle. "Damn it Walter!"

"Miss?" The elderly manservant stared curiously at the portrait of the first Hellsing and his family. A pair of moving eyes appeared in the corner of the painting where the family dog was supposed to be looking out. He relaxed and walked up to the portrait. "Sir, how did you?"

"Walter, pull the red jewel on the frame of Lady Hellsing." She interrupted, "Across the hall, the portrait on the far east wall." Walter eyed the portrait of Lady Hellsing and gave the dulled ruby a gentle tug. The wall slowly pulled back, revealing a rather disheveled and shivering woman. Integra flicked her flashlight off sweeping her hair off her shoulder.

"Sir Integra? How did you…" She held up her hand, and snapped her fingers. Walter calmly produced a cigar from his pocket, and a lighter. Integra's brown suit seemed to be a bit crinkled, but she seemed unharmed. After lighting his Mistress's cigar, and allowing her to take a few drags, he bowed his head.

"Sir?"

"I found it Walter. I found my ancestors private library. I assumed that my father had it destroyed, he only mentioned it the once. I had forgotten my father told me, but I remembered last night. My dreams it came to me in my dreams as if it, well never mind. Come Walter. I have to show you." Integra flicked the flashlight on and held it out in front of her. "It's perfect Walter, I only glanced and I had to come back to show you. Are  _they_  asleep?"

"No Sir, it's three o'clock. I sent Alucard out for the night, and Miss Victoria, according to Alucard, is confined to her room." Walter followed Integra down the hidden corridor, a cool breeze flowing past them. The flashlight flickered as they passed the first conjunction of doors, Integra walked forward until the flashlight flicked back to life.

"That was a barrier. See the markings on the wall, that's why Alucard could never find it, my great grandfather Abraham Van Helsing put the same seals he inscribed onto Alucard, here in this room." Integra burned the cobwebs and nodded, "Here it is." They entered a round dungeon room; shelves upon shelves were filled with dusty books and papers, strange instruments of a scientific or occult nature lay neatly where they had been left so many years ago.

"My God, Madam is this?" The old butler looked around the room, he gaze finally resting on one desk in particular.

"You noticed it as well. That book is the only one open in this entire room." Integra picked up the book and read the first line aloud.

' _I have captured a powerful creature, he is a master of his kind. I will become the Master. I fear the creature I have captured, but In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen.'_

_  
_

**-Alucard's Bedroom-**

**  
**

' _Master?'_  Seras mumbled in her awakening. She slowly lifted her head and sighed she was in a bed. She still wasn't use to a bed. Now every evening she half expected to smack her forehead on the smooth ebony wood of her coffin lid. She had to admit the bed was very comfortable with its huge pillows and smooth black cotton sheets; but there was something about the closeness, and darkness of a coffin that just felt, homey.

' _This bed how did I?'_  Seras's glanced down and jerked the sheet tighter around her. She was naked!  _'Doesn't my bed have pink sheets? Hmm…'_ The memories of the previous night flooded her mind and a deep blush covered her face. Her Master had spanked her. Gingerly, she ran her fingertips over the tender flesh; it was warm and very sensitive.

"How do I get out of here?" She didn't remember how she got here in the first place, so getting out was a problem. Seras rose from the bed to stop and look around. She looked around at the huge room she was shocked by how grand it was. The light smell of wet mould and the warm fire that was blazing made her senses reel.

This was her Master's bedroom, so that means she was-  _'Oh my God, I was in his…_ ' Seras trailed off staring at her Master's ornate chair it was strange to be empty. Being empty, it was ominous, alive, and daunting in the room. Which meant Seras had to go take a closer look just to see it up close, before she had been too distracted by her Master's sadism.

Seras hopped off the bed wrapping the bed sheet around her. She walked over and cautiously stroked the chair. The wood was smooth, even, dark, and it was just beautiful. The only good thing about this room she decided was the bed, it was strangely warmer then hers, but the chair was foreboding in its emptiness, and frightening if the owner were actually sitting there.

Seras slowly closed her eyes sitting softly down into the chair imagining her master there, imagining him waiting for the world to dance itself to the brink of destruction and chaos. He would listen to a violin only in his mind, watching the humans play at his fingertips like puppets. All the humans Seras knew in her undead life were dancing at his feet, strings wrapped around their hands and necks, the string cutting into their flesh making them bleed. Dancing as awkward marionettes, she could see Sir Integra, Walter, even the Catholic pigs, Enrico Maxwell, and Anderson were being forced to dance letting their lifeblood flow at their feet. They were so entranced with her Master; they didn't even notice they were dying. She could see her Master's hand resting on the armrest, the other lightly swirling a glass of deep red wine, or could it be blood?

' _Dangerous, intoxicating…sweet: dangerous, blood makes us stronger, intoxicating…drives us mad when we are denied or given, and just sweet.'_  Seras thought letting her eyes drift close,  _'Humans…virgin humans…so sweet and sad…I think that I am-'_

"I'm glad you approve." Alucard materialized behind his pet resting his hands onto her shoulders, Seras squeaked jumping out of his chair, she tugged the sheet tighter around her.

"Mmm-Master! I what I mean is that well oh…" She fell silent at the movement behind her Master and glanced around him. A woman with a dazed expression was dutifully following Alucard like a wanton puppy. She was wearing a long nightgown and she kept mumbling something that sounded like, a groan or words or something. Alucard smirked and moved out of the way so his curious little fledgling could get a better look.

"Isn't she beautiful, Police Girl?" Alucard motioned for the woman to come to him, resting his hand into her hair he licked the woman's neck causing goose bumps to raise on her smooth skin. A white middle-aged woman, her hair was loose and pale blonde. Her eyes were the most attractive feature about her, a dark hazel green, they changed to soft shades in her current state of wanton lust, but her eyes were themselves doe-like, innocent.

"Master…Master please I've followed you. Please." The young woman pulled at Alucard's hands and sleeves too weak to do much more. She whispered Alucard's name repeatedly, staring at his eyes trying desperately to get him to look at her. Alucard purposely stared at Seras letting the girl tug on him. Seras looked at her master in confusion. Was this another fledgling?

"Don't be dense Seras. This is your dinner." Alucard roughly grabbed onto Seras pulling her closer to the woman, "It's about time I showed you how to feed like a proper vampire." Seras did the only thing she was prone to do, she panicked, and she fought against Alucard's strong hands, desperately trying to get to the door of the room, she had to tell Sir Integra, Walter, someone that her Master was insane.

Alucard growled shoving the human aside, getting a better grip on Seras; the woman fell to the floor, with a soft moan she curled on the floor much like a discarded rag doll. He slammed Seras's whole body against the cold stonewall; he repeatedly slammed his fledgling against the castle wall. Until, with a sickening crunch, a few of her ribs cracked.

"Master, I'm…sorry…please." Seras had relaxed against her Master's grip sobbing quietly against the wall, "Please not this I don't want to—"

"Silence. You must feed; you will feed as _I_  command you. You disobedient wretch." Alucard lifted Seras by her throat and walked across the room to his chair.  _'The chair…'_ Seras thought and for a moment saw the marionettes hung on the wall blood dripping down their bodies, she could even hear the slight pit-pat of the blood hitting the floor.

Sitting on his chair, he pulled her in his lap pinning her against his body, "Feed from her Seras or I'll torture her and make you watch. Call it compassion if you want. You are my fledgling and I will have you do this. If you thought for a moment to seek aid from the humans in the house, be aware they are not in the manor." He smiled almost cruelly and summoned the human woman to him.

"Elizabeth, come to me. Come, I promised you pleasure did I not?" Alucard looked at his fledgling with cold eyes, as the woman climbed up and sat on his other knee. Seras's was staring in horror at the woman's eyes; her eyes were dull like a person that only knew dreams, she was under Alucard's hypnotic spell.

' _No…run away. We're monsters! Wake up! We're monsters I, he's not your friend he won't give you anything but—'_

"But what Police girl? Don't look so surprised your mind is only shielded from others by myself. I, as your Master, can read your thoughts. Waking her up from this hypnotic state won't help her, she will die tonight aware or not." Seras nodded and dug her nails in her palms and gritted her teeth. She couldn't help but feel slightly aroused and drugged by her own Master's voice, he  _was_  hypnotizing Elizabeth. Her eyes looked drugged and heavy, the eyes of a glass doll. One had to be willing to let go of their free will to actually lose their will to a vampire.

Alucard pulled Elizabeth against his chest and moved her long golden hair from her neck. "Elizabeth, you're such a good woman that I have a reward for you. You see my child is very young and she needs a caring mother. You do know how to feed a child don't you?" Alucard ran his fingers over the woman's chest; slowly tracing her nipples outside her soft cotton nightgown, he gently pulled the tie to the front of her gown. Pulling the soft velvet blue ribbon away, he admired the exposed flesh he had miraculously uncovered. Seras dug her fangs into her own lip, staring at the woman's exposed breasts and stomach; Seras's tongue raked her fangs and mouth as she took in the scent of the hot-fleshed woman.

' _So warm…just a taste, that's all just a…What am I doing?'_ Seras jerked back and grabbed a hold of Alucard's arm; she shook her head tears filling her eyes.

"Elizabeth it seems my little one is shy. Why don't you go to her?" Alucard's sultry voice invaded the woman's mind; she was in utter bliss. Her Master was going to let  _her_  take care of his child. Elizabeth smiled and petted Seras's hair pulling the younger female to her; she smiled at Seras softly humming a long unused lullaby.

"Let me care for you little one. Let me feed you." She pulled Seras to her breast, continuously petting her hair and back, "It's all right I know you're hungry. You won't hurt me I promise. I had a daughter of my own once, and I fed her too." Elizabeth's gently cooing and humming lulled the young vampire closer to her until her cheek was resting on her right breast. "It's all right Seras. Please do as your Master asks."

Seras barely shook her head, her eyes fading from the gentle blue to a fiendish red; she gripped the elder woman's arm and stared into her eyes. Seras rubbed her cheek slowly against the other woman reveling in her scent and warmth. The woman reminded Seras oddly enough of fresh honey and milk.

"Yes Seras. Now feed." Alucard nodded as Seras softly nudged Elizabeth back against her Master and latched harshly onto a breast, her fangs cushioned in the soft flesh she took a long draught of the woman's blood. Liquid fire, ecstasy, the warmth of the red liquid surged in Seras Victoria's veins as it drained from Elizabeth's. The color of life pooled at the woman's chest fading from her face and neck.

"Your child has such a…a hard pull." Elizabeth furrowed her brow clutching onto the back of Seras head, "Thank you for letting me, me, letting me, feed your..." She slouched against Alucard her heart slowing to a soft beat and as her lips turned cold and ashy, her heart finally stopping.

The vampire king softly clapped, "Yes she does Elizabeth." He slowly pulled Seras off the woman and set her on her own feet. Seras blinked for a moment her eyes flickering suddenly back to blue, she stared at the corpse with a sadden expression. Elizabeth's eyes were shut, but she could still imagine the vibrant green the green without life in them, the life that  _she_  took.

"Master…I didn't…I." Alucard grinned, his carnal grin, and pulled the dead woman away from Seras. He set her sitting on the floor against the far wall; her eyes were slightly open giving her the farce appearance of being asleep. He stroked her hair and face and slowly licked a flick of blood from her cheek.

"Don't worry you're only a slave to my will she won't turn into a ghoul. She is truly dead." Alucard chuckled and glanced up at the ceiling,  _'The seals are truly weakening Ms. Hellsing.'_  He pulled Seras tighter to him, sitting in his chair and relaxed as sleep and the rising sun pulled them both into darkness.

 


	3. Such Fornicators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short I promise the next one will be juicier.

"Seras, mezame nasai. Wake up." Alucard rolled his eyes, "Police girl!" He mentally slapped his fledgling mind and physically jerked the sheet off her body. Seras yelped and sat up unaware again of her nakedness. Her Master smirked and studied his fledgling's body. She hadn't even moved that afternoon when he had stripped her.

"You've almost slept the night away. Looks like you've been working out, Police girl." Alucard chuckled and faded back to his chair in a catlike lounge. Seras blushed and covered her body with her hands, only to hear a louder laugh. She threw a pillow in her Master's direction screeching, "Master! Don't look you're such a—"

"Brave, for someone with a bruised bottom. I'm surprised you're so feisty. Anyway, I prefer you naked; you can stay that way. " Alucard stoically twirled his empty wine glass in his hand. Looking up at Seras, he shook his finger at her. "If I recall correctly, it was I who washed and clothed you. It was I, who fed you those first agonizing days as you fell into the sweet darkness. When your bowels "cleansed" themselves and your fangs finally elongated and ripped thru your tender little gums."

Seras blushed another shade of crimson and mumbled an apology. She pulled her nightgown from the edge of the bed onto her cool body and sat back down on the bed nervously staring at her Master. She cautiously looked around the room, she didn't' smell a corpse, and she didn't see one either. Obviously, her Master had disposed of the body before she woke. Biting her lip, she nodded to herself; walked over to her Master and sat at his feet. Leaning her head on his knee, she let out her breath. Alucard smirked and lazily petted the top of Seras head.

"Master if well you see it's if you don't mind me…" Seras noted how Alucard's jaw tightened and she just stopped talking. He hated it when she rambled on and on or just did not get her questions out. Seras rolled her eyes, her Master was intimidating and she didn't know why she tried, he wasn't exactly a therapist or anything. Alucard pulled Seras up into his lap and slowly licked her neck. She whimpered as he positioned her to straddle his lap; her bottom flared in pain as pushed her harder down onto his thighs.  _'Am I?'_  Seras thought.

"In trouble Seras? No you're not." Alucard grinded his hips against her, nipping roughly at her neck and collar bone.

"Master, why?" Seras jumped at a particularly harsh nip and whimpered again; weaving her small hands into Alucard's hair, she nipped him in return. Seras felt strangely warm as she nuzzled into her Master's neck stifling the louder whimpers and moans. It was strange she still had bruises from her punishment that was two days ago. She guessed her Master really did have silver in his glove, or he just hit her harder than she thought.

Alucard tossed his gloves onto the table and pulled Seras nightgown up to her waist. Spanning his fingers across her bruised buttocks, Alucard hissed softly in her ear. Her Master must be torturing her he kept doing this, teasing is what he called it. Seras lapped her tongue heatedly across Alucard's throat as he ran his nails down her back.

"Master Alucard, I brought you your meal." Walter entered the room and stopped dead in the doorway. "Oh excuse me Alucard I…"

"What do you want Walter?" Alucard closed his fledgling's mind to Walter making her unaware of his presence. Seras eyes blanked over to a dull red reacting only to Alucard's movements and sounds. He pulled off her nightgown, letting Seras sit naked in his lap.

Seras moaned out Alucard's name unaware of the company and tugged at his shirt trying to get it off him without ripping it. Walter stared at Seras in disbelief; this was not happening, and it was not happening in front of him.

"Walter, stop staring at my pet." Alucard chuckled as the old man jerked his eyes away and looked conveniently to the floor. "What? You didn't think I would use my slave; really Walter, you've been off the field too long."

"I have no opinion on your creation. I brought you and Ms. Victoria your meal." He fully entered the room and set down the tray of ice on the desk, nestled in the container was several blood packets. Walter did his best to ignore Seras and picked up the discarded sheets and other clothes. "Sir Integra has no orders at this time Alucard. Good night then."

"Good night, Walter. Tell Integra that unless it's an emergency. I'd like the night to myself." Alucard licked Sera's cheeks and looked back at Walter, "Inform Sir Integra that Seras is no longer a member of her order. It conflicts with her true nature and makes her unpredictable for battle."

"Of course, I shall inform her of your wishes, and sorry to interrupt." Once Walter had left the room Alucard abruptly let the barriers fall from Seras. Her eyes changed back to blue and she buried her face into the crook of her Master's neck groaning.

"Master! I can't believe you let Walter see us like that! He'll tell Integra then she'll get all blithering angry and she'll just." Alucard silenced his pet with a rough fanged kiss, and tilted her face up to his.

"Quiet, her opinions are irrelevant. You are my pet, not hers. I'm withdrawing you from the Hellsing Organization. Walter was informed while you were in…your estranged servitude." He slowly ran his hands over Seras's neck, and made her nod.

' _She will be angry at you my Master.'_  Seras's thought her eyes still blank her body responding only to his will.

**-Integra's Office-**

"They're what!" Integra looked up at Walter with a disgusted sneer.

"Well Ma'am Seras was on top of Alucard in a provocative manner, while he was—"

"Enough Walter I understand. They're fornicating. What a nightmare. Alucard's affections for the girl are apparently greater than I assumed. Did Alucard do as I ask? Did he reprimand her? I hardly think that necking with his fledgling is a punishment." Integra lit a cigar and pulled up two files, papers were falling out from them and forms littered off her desk in a hurried swoosh. "Do you know how much paper work I've had to do because of that incident?" Walter calmly picked up the papers that fell and set them back on her desk.

"Sir, Alucard has carried out Sera's reprimand as you have asked, but it was," Walter coughed, clearing his throat, "of a  _different_  sort."

Integra raised a curious eyebrow and shook her head, "And? How did he punish her Walter? I thought you were overseeing the punishment." Walter smirked and crossed his arms behind his back.

"I was not in the room, but looking down from the landing. I think Alucard enjoyed my audience while he spanked her, though I only glanced in, I had the distinct feeling I wasn't welcomed." Walter good naturedly kept most of what he saw to himself, he had served on the field with Alucard, it wasn't so long ago that he was a solider he remembered comradery.

"He?" Integra snorted and shook her head, "Vampires." Integra glanced at the portrait of her Father and rolled her eyes. "You couldn't leave me a lovely gun, or even a sword collection. No let's just pass down the family pain in the neck." Walter noted mentally that Sir Integra did indeed receive a gun and sword collection from her father, he rightly decided now wasn't the best time to remind her.

"Alucard wishes, unless it is an emergency, to be left alone, privately with Ms. Victoria."

"I'm sure he does that Fornicator. What else did he say?"

"He is withdrawing Ms. Victoria from the Hellsing Organization."

Sir Integra stiffened and slowly leaned back in her chair, studying the corner of her desk intently. "And what brought this about?"

"Alucard believes that his fledgling must learn her place at his side. The organization he states is corrupting Ms. Victoria's servitude to him and will affect her negatively in battle." Integra turned away from Walter studying the waning moon. Freak activity had been at an all time low since the destruction of the Major and the last remnants of the Nazi party. Integra had always wondered why Alucard made Seras. Someone new to pester? Challenging her family's authority? A whim, or was he just lonely? Sentimentality he said.

"Let Alucard do as he wishes, but if she doesn't stay in line I'll have her destroyed. Pet or not. Now is there anything else?" Walter procured a letter and handed it to Integra with a dangerous flourished.

"Yes, her Majesty believes due to the lack of supernatural activity that it is time to continue the Hellsing Legacy."

"Marriage? She wants me to marry now? How would she know about our activities? I have another case that impedes any plans for a nuptial arrangement." Integra scoffed and shook her head. "Send her a polite, long winded reply of no, one that any high society bigot would approve of most agreeably. I don't believe any husband she chooses could live in a house of demon slayers. Pining morons isn't what's needed here. I would need a Lord!"

"I can of course reply as you request, but her Majesty has already sent photographs and names. I took the liberty of performing a thorough background check on all of them." Integra nodded and objectionably took the stack of files; she flipped the first one open and scowled.

"Get Alucard in an hour. I have a mission for him, and meanwhile I'll look through these."

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's short I promise the next one will be juicier.


	4. Forbidden Fruit

"Master?" Seras sat up and glanced around Alucard's room. He wasn't there again. Seras sighed and licked her fangs the thirst was weak for now. She purred softly to herself and stretched out on the black cotton sheets. White sheets were too often spotted with blood and black ones just seemed to fit the darken room anyway, with the deep burgundy curtains and lush sangria carpet that surrounded the bed it felt cozy. Seras glanced around the curtains at the table; Walter had snuck in earlier and deposited a couple of blood packets. They were nestled endearingly in a large bucket of ice. They were so innocently melting the ice with their warmth. Walter had recently started to heat the packets up at Alucard's request, so she would at least drink them. She looked around the room with familiarity, Master's bottle of wine and his crystal glass rested on a silver platter waiting to be used, and her Master' ornate chair.

' _The chair…well…might as well eat now.'_ Seras licked her teeth and bolted to the desk. She quickly ripped open a pack and splashed it in her mouth. She paused for a second and spit out the coppery contents with a disgusted look on her face, it was…

' _Once you've tasted forbidden fruit it's not quite the same dressed up in plastic. Is it, Police Girl?'_

' _Master…'_  Her master's voice in her own head sent a souring fear thru her blood.  _'Where are, well what I mean is what am I going to uh well.'_

' _I'm waiting for Integra to stop arguing on the phone. Honestly, humans sometimes I just want to eat them all. Walter can't look me in the eye. He did see that luscious body of yours. Are you going to strip for him, like you did for me, Police Girl?'_ Alucard's chuckle danced in her mind, she blushed and dug her nails into the dark wood of the table

' _MASTER! You know I don't—'_

' _Quiet. Integra is talking to me. You're such a distraction. Naughty fledglings are spanked don't forget that, and don't worry I'll feed you myself, once she gives me her orders.'_  Seras nodded and felt bile rise in her throat, she hated that her Master had to listen to…that human. ' _Master of my Master…I think I'm starting to hate you.'_

"Alucard! Are you listening?" Integra lowered the files from in front of her face and squinted her eyes at the no-life King.

"No, I'm trying to remember how many bodies I've impaled over the centuries."

"Focus. You need to leave Seras here at the manor. This mission requires a higher grade of finesse." Integra narrowed her eyes, was it just her or was Alucard acting up more than usual? He was particularly irritable when she, in any way, referred to his precious little fledgling. "It's come to the attention of this Organization that there is a string of Freak nightclubs appearing in downtown London. They recruit young freaks and give them sanctuary. That's why many of these vampires haven't been seen over the past few months. Alucard, we need to know who is guiding these monsters. Is it anyone you might know?"

"Why would you ask that? Those vampires are a mockery, maggots that obey a virus. They are not—"

"Alucard! Every vampire examined is indeed a fledgling, a true vampire, no chip, or FREAK virus was found in any of the ashes. They managed to kill three, they are indirect creatures of yours, roughly a weak strain diluted over time."

"So what are they doing that brought about the attention of Lady Hellsing? In my observation true vampires are rarely caught in their antics. Nor, do they let their young rare as that is run around freely." Alucard twirled his gun rhythmically in his hand and looked down at the young Hellsing with his light orange glasses sliding down his nose. Integra ignored his willfulness and flipped open another file and set down five photographs on the desk.

"Young nobles have been disappearing. For three weeks, they are gone only to return changed. They are pale in complexion, meek and obedient. It's an unusual quality which is not encouraged in their upbringing, even for women. They won't leave their rooms during the day and go into hysterical tantrums if they are forced. They do not recall anything that has happened to them, all of them upon a medical examination have similar bite marks along their throats and breasts. The only thing these nobles have in common is their nobility, though their rank and ages range from young to much older, male and female. They have one thing in common they frequent the same nightclub."

Integra pulled out a few more pictures splaying them across the desk. "Ambrosia is a popular nightclub with three significant patron statues Erato, Melpomene, Clio. In Greek mythology, Erato, Melpomene, Clio are Greek Muses, their names represent desire, tragedy and history respectively. To me, it sounds like names vampires would invoke to amuse themselves. This was brought to my attention, because last night all five victims have disappeared."

"Ah, the lovely genteel have gone and their frantic parents are worried," Alucard tilted his head and childishly shook his finger at Integra, "My mission?" Integra tossed the photos in Alucard's lap and leaned back in her chair.

"Find the Master vampire, or vampires and the missing nobles. Do not confront any of them, but learn of them and then report to me."

"Yes my Master." Alucard bowed low and disappeared briefly leaving his fanged smile in the air, the pictures sliding to the ground with a soft waft of air.

**-Alucard's Bedroom-**

"Master!" Seras chirped and discarded her book with a smile, "What did…" The young vampires face fell with a sudden realization. Alucard had been given a mission; her Master was going to leave without her.

Alucard noted his pet's crestfallen face and rolled his eyes, "What an idiot. You're going with me Police Girl." Alucard frowned, "Stop acting like the human squelch. You may be a weak, pathetic vampire, but you are still a child of darkness start acting like one." He smirked and roughly took a hold of Sera's breast, pulling her closer to his chest. She whimpered her eyes flickering from blue to red as Alucard nipped and suckled on her ear.  _'So hot…'_

Alucard nibbled on Sera's ear, pulling her body back to his, "Since I've refused my blood to you, you can drink your fill from me. Did you know?" Alucard whispered harshly kneading her firm buttocks with one hand the other still on her breast. "I find your childish and submissive demeanor endearing. A tomboy, so unlike…" He let his sentence fall taking a nipple into his mouth with a hard suck.

Seras groaned aloud her Master's name like a holy mantra "Master, Master!" She switched to thoughts trying to blink back the redness in her eyes. _' So hot…'_

"What's hot, Seras?" Alucard chuckled and pinched the hardened nipple between his fingers. She yelped at the abuse and blushed, her backside was still tender from her previous punishment, but over the past few nights since Sera's first punishment Alucard had steadily increased the tempo of his touches, caresses and lusty words.

"Perhaps it's time for my little pet to have another lesson." Alucard smirked as Seras eagerly nodded tugging softly at his gloved fingertips.

"Drink from me." Her Master's words were too enticing to refuse as Seras eagerly licked Alucard's wrist. Looking up at him for approval, Alucard gave her a curt nod; she shook with anticipation and slowly licked down her Master's arm again. Seras growled sinking her fangs into his flesh laving the liquid fire with her tongue she took a deep breath and drank again. Alucard's blood was so rich in years and lives it sent her into a frenzy.

The bonds of Master and fledgling could be formed in two ways. One, through fear, most vampires kept their young at bay with this technique. It usually failed after a few hundred years; the dissatisfied creation turned on its Master and forcibly drank their blood; wherein they became Master's in their own right. The second bonding was through sole affection, intimate and otherwise. By taking a pet's virginity, a Master could command complete fidelity and obedience from their pet for their rest of their undead lives. To Alucard these weren't new ideas; read Bram Stoker many loyal brides to one Master.

"Seras, make the choice." Sera's eyes immediately flicked back to blue. Unshed tears brimmed and filled her eyes, as she looked away the floor drawing her entire concentration. The floor blurred and twisted as she rapidly blinked to keep her misery to herself.  _'His voice sounds like….when he wanted to change me to a Queen of the night I can't do it."_

"I'm just not ready; I want you to always be my Master." Alucard lifted Seras chin, a wolfish grin suddenly creeping across his face.

"Cute Police Girl, but I'm not offering you your freedom. You had your choice for that; you chose to stay with me. What I want now is your  _virginity._  Just as I took your life, I want  _that_  death as well."

"My…" Seras blushed and reached up to undo the top button to her uniform.  _'What Master wants Master gets.'_  She paused at Alucard's chuckle and let her hand fall to the side.

"Yes I get what I want. I need you to make the choice. Yes or no?" Alucard lifted her chin and softly stroked her face, "Do you want your Master to kiss your thighs? To give you a moment's pain to only receive pleasure afterwards? Do you want your Master to show you the eternal bliss of the night; what it means to burn in the pleasurable sin of hell? Just make the choice," Alucard hypnotically removed his vibrant orange shades resting his bare eyes on his young maiden of darkness.

"I…I…." He stared at Seras unblinking and pulled her thoughts to his own.  _'He wants I don't know I'm not. Am I ready? I don't want him to be angry. I want him to be my Master. I lov-like him. Oh, say something! He's staring at you which probably means he's going to—"_

"Make the choice Seras Victoria!"

Sera's jerked her eyes from the floor, "Well um uh yes I will do."

"Yes," Alucard whispered petting Seras's soft inner thigh, "Yes?" He slowly unbuttoned the first button of her uniform and sensually smirked. Seras gulped,  _'Oh, god…he's—"_

"A devil?" He laughed aloud, "Yes, your Master, is the devil."

"Bloody hell…"


	5. Waning Gibbous

The moon was in the waning gibbous stage with a dark gamboge hallow and a yellow-orange caress around its curve. The air was the first of many mucky days of fall, causing the gutters and streets of back London to have a certain air of stench, the stench of unnoticed death. Seras fidgeted they had been walking for what it seemed like hours. During their little walk, Seras had time to think back on her attitude. She had concluded she was acting like…well like her master. Who was at times rather disobedient to Sir Integra and could be a bit mean spirited. For the third time she came to a halt and edged slowly away from the direction her Master was heading.

"I'm, no we're going to get in so much trouble. Master let's go back." Seras turned away from the ally and started walking to the main street.  _'Sir Integra told Master to go alone and that's what—'_

Alucard jerked Seras back to him by her hair, and pulled her up to meet his eyes. A few of Seras's well placed hair clips fell to the ground almost comically with little clicks. Seras didn't laugh, just whimpered and grabbed onto her master's arm automatically trying to relieve the weight on her easily snapped hair follicles.

"Don't be a coward. You don't jump when she barks orders. You obey the snap of  _my_  fingers. You snarl and beg me to let you free. In this world of chaotic sleep, tossing and turning, you bare your fangs at any human who orders you. These humans will be dead and dust and we will still be here. That is the endless cycle Police Girl." He let go of Sera's hair and flicked her nose. Seras grinned at him images of blood, carnage and Sir Integra's blood dripping down the walls filled her mind and made her shake from excitement. Alucard smirked at her feral nature flickering to the surface. His offspring continually surprised him with mirror like imitations of himself at his own tender fledgling days.

' _So we are going in there?'_  Police Girl thought blinking at the dim neon lights. The club seemed like normal people dressed in their best to dance the darkness away.

"Wow is that what people are wearing now?" Seras adjusted her corset feeling a bit unfashionable. Alucard has ordered her to wear a lacey black dress with a corset and not the halter-top and skirt she had picked out three days in advance. Master was wearing something a bit more chic. His hair was down and he had not donned his usually bright red attire, but a tailored suit with a dark red vest and a sensual gentlemen's necktie. She had, as punishment for whining had to shine his extra shiny shoes before they left, Seras hadn't been sure why she was being punished but all Alucard would say was his shoes were dirty.

"You're not a prostitute, you're my whore and my whores dress like I want them to." Alucard said giving a character like grin at Seras's pouty face.

Energy pulsed from the walls of the club. The music sent chills down the young vampiress's spine. It was so, beautiful.

"Stop Police Girl." Alucard's voice dampened the sweet vibrations, but Seras found herself walking towards the entrance again. The seduction of the music sounded like the saddest most alive sound she had heard in her short lifespan. A thousand silent violins danced on their notes, twisting and turning under the crescendo. Seras heard the music, but something else moved her. The primal beats sublimely underneath the tones were strangely perfect. It sung to Seras's very being all she could think of was-

"Seras Victoria." Alucard's annoyed voice broke thru her reservoir of sweet bliss and brought her slamming back down into reality.

Seras blinked a few times and choked back a screech; she was floating about five feet above the ground.

"Master I! Help me!" Alucard locked eyes with the young no-life princess and broke her unknown concentration. She landed on the ground with a rather ungraceful clunk. "What? Master what happened? I was only just…"

"It seems my little one, you enjoy the rhythm of the night, and might I say what a beautiful choice in undergarments. Red and black lace, divine Police girl."

"Master, don't look! And what do you mean? Is that some sort of euphemism?" Seras twitched her eyebrows in a catlike gesture; she fixed her dress unhooking it from her garter.

"No, it's known as a necro increpito a call to the undead. It lures creatures like us to a safe haven. It was used mostly in the Victorian age a time when the Hellsing Family mercilessly slaughtered the young and sleeping of our kind."

"And the humans never noticed?" Alucard inwardly had a burst of pride, Seras no long referred to the humans as us, but as them. Them or those who are to be eaten or destroyed.

"The humans never learned of this call. I never divulged such information to Sir Hellsing. The call to death is irresistible to our kind." Alucard glanced over the front entry following the music with his eyes to the darkest point of the alley.

Seras pulled at the lacey collar at her throat. She felt like she was being deliberately sneaky not an officer of the Hellsing— _'That's right…Master withdrew me from the organization. I obey only my Master now and only him. No one else, strangely I'm not sad at all just….'_

"Sniamoh'd anrutcon sou sete?" A big burly fellow gruffed out, moving out of the shadowed alleyway, his shiny head reflected the light and one of his eyes seemed a bit bigger than the other did. "Well? Nocturna or not?" Seras twitched and glanced up at the bouncer.  _'What the hell? What language was that?'_

"Of course I am." Alucard let his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose revealing his red-orange eyes. "Do I have to prove it? Yes?" He showed his fangs at the tip of his lips and took a deliberate step towards the fat man.

"No Sir thanks anyway." The bouncer calmly moved aside revealing a red-haired woman in the doorway. Her hair draped around her like a scarlet cloak, rivets of curls accented her black dress. Her pale skin was translucent and warm; her soft silver eyes looked directly over Seras with a blank expression. As she turned and opened the door, a red light flickered in front of her, making her glow with an ethereal light.

"Please come in. You and your servant are welcomed here."

 

**-The Hellsing Manor-**

**  
**

"Madam?"

"I know Walter. Alucard took Seras with him." Integra stared at her desk determined to make it crawl back to wood shavings. "My family bound Alucard in a weakened state over a hundred years ago with the strongest occult magic of the time. With his new fledgling I believe Alucard is realizing just how light a hold we have on him."

"You don't mean to say he's…good God."

"Yes, Walter. Alucard's strength is returning without the Cromwell initiative. He may very well wish to extend his brood again. I don't believe we can stop him. The only way would be through Seras's lasting humanity." Walters eyes widened in response his argument died in his mind and snapped awake as Integra lit another cigar.

"It's never been done before. Enslaving the Master by the slave. I tell you this Walter so you will be prepared." Integra ran her hands over her cross and sighed. "I'm being pressured by the other Knights to keep my trump card, but I do fear the worse by backing Alucard into a corner." She scowled and banged her fist on the desk. "Damn those old fools and there bureaucracy! I lead a holy order, damn it." She bellowed, her eyes softened for a moment and she whispered, "Is it so strange Walter that I no longer have the heart to imprison Alucard?"

"He has, Madam, been a loyal servant to your family for many years. Perhaps if I may?" Walter said. Integra gave a curt nod running her hands over an unlit but rather fat cigar. She kept going through more than her fair share of cigars lately.

"Order 13 could be initiated."

"Order 13? But that's," Integra flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Brilliant Walter, I'm reminded of why I've kept you."

"Yes, Sir Integra. I shall and always serve you and the noble Hellsing family even unto death."

"And I will never forget that loyalty."

 

**-The Nightclub-**

**  
**

' _Master this place is….'_  The music seemed to be deafening all of Seras's vampiric senses. The violin, a sweet seductive, luring instrument, its heart wrenching melody echoed and drifted deep into Seras heart. She wanted to cry, laugh and scream along with each unearthly note.

Alucard effortless dragged his dazed pet across the club. The red haired woman glanced behind her to make sure she hadn't lost them in the throng. "Sir, would you prefer to sit here on the first floor or a private room?" The hostess looked over Seras with those same eyes, dull, grey and blank. It was as if she wasn't really there, but just moving like some strange glass doll, a dead elegance.

"This will do, bring me something for my young servant." Alucard slid into the booth forcing Seras to kneel at his feet in front of him.

"Master what?"

"Quiet." Alucard pushed Seras head against his knee and glanced at the thick crowd of dancers.  _'Stay at my feet Seras. Unless, of course you want to practice "servicing" me.'_  Seras bristled like a kitten, mumbling out, "Yes Master." She thought back to those eyes trying to remember when she had seen eyes like that she couldn't remember thought.

It delighted Alucard to hear this dark and ethereal music; he hadn't heard it since well since he had been free. Seras rolled her eyes at Alucard who had taken to twirling his fingers rhythmically across her skull.  _'This place is loud. I don't see anything different this is just a club. That woman was human…her eyes were strange though. I wish we would do something different.'_  She thought.

"Stop thinking so loud. Enjoy the music." Alucard barked out. Seras blushed a venetian red, biting her lip to keep from giggling. Looking around her eyes widened, the bar was full of vampires!


	6. Holy Shit, Emphasis on the Shit

_‘Master they’re vampires!’_   Seras scrunched closer to Alucard’s leg, her eyes flickering about looking for an exit.  All exits were blocked by vampiric dancers.  The music even with its seductive whisper couldn’t lure her now wide-eyed she stared at a pair of vampires obviously twins in life.  They had a collared human between them; they ripped and bit her skin letting blood drip down their bodies to the dance floor.  Scenes of red flashed and seared its mark into Seras mind, branding her consciousness with the twisted moment in suspended thought. _‘I’m not…this isn’t…’_   Seras thought watching in horror, memories of the harsh but kind Master of Hellsing flashed in her mind.  _She_ could do something…couldn’t she?

 

Seras dug her nails into Alucard’s knee as the red-haired woman came back to their table.  She had a serving tray with a bubbling liquid and she pulled along a human behind her by a leather collar.  The human’s eyes were still and blank; like a well chiseled doll her cheeks were rosy, her eyelids painted but the whole look seemed forced or fake.

 

“This one should suit your tastes, Sir.  She can’t be turned.  She is neither male nor female but we named it Tinla.”  The woman with blank eyes now had a nametag it read Lana.  Seras shook her head biting her lip.

 

“Master that’s…”  Alucard jerked Seras up into his lap viciously biting into her neck.  _‘Please…stop.’_   Seras was physically weakened and mentally she was screaming, brief memories of her human life swimming up to the surface.  She could feel her Masters fangs elongate and grip down like ants on a dead body, swarming and gnawing, punishing her for the unbidden human memories.  Pain shot down to the pit of her stomach churning and swishing the liquid contents.  _‘They have long been dead, as have you, Seras.’_

 

“Sir,” Lana said, “I have a private room to dispose, or discipline your fledgling.”  She flicked the blank orbs up to Alucard her head inclining to a servant’s silent acknowledgement.  Alucard softly let go of Seras licking her wound closed.  Seras let her head drop onto her Master’s shoulder exhausted.  _‘Stop interrupting Seras.  It would be strange if I treated you leniently.  You’ll come to your senses in a few moments.’_

 

“Her discipline is none of your business; a low servant shouldn’t concern its self.  I’d like a private room now.  My pet will want that human.”

 

Lana bowed lowered her eyes locking with Alucard’s.  She came alive for a brief moment; screaming a thousand thoughts to the elder vampire.  She froze in place for a second longer and moved away.  Alucard’s mouth fell slightly open and he scanned the bar looking for a memory, a memory that caught him quiet off guard.

 

“Sir?”  Lana turned around as the wine glass fell to the floor with a quiet clink.  For how loud the room was it would surprise the human onlooker.  How could a human hear above the noise of a nightclub…that?  She stared for long moment at the red wine still clinging to the glass, so…beautiful. 

 

Lana cringed at the mental prod that invaded her mind and she bowed to—but the Master and his pet were gone.  She whimpered feeling the commands wrapping around her like sadistic glove, she could feel the summons in her mind taunting her.  Retreating to the back of the club, she walked behind a curtain, a door hidden on the other side she hesitated.  She had failed and now would pay dearly for that failure.  The frightened woman could barely see her capturer in the dim light, but what she could see was a whip dangerously within reach of the one in the dark.  She visibly shuddered closing the door behind her, but didn’t move an inch closer.

 

“You have right to fear, slave, you failed.  Another will take your place, he will be perfect for our task. ”

 

“But I can still-” A loud hiss silenced her protest immediately.

 

A soft voice bidden to Lana from the darkness, _Her_ voice was velvety and soft like oil, soothing her anxiety, “Come to me, my pet, and know the peace of ultimate forgiveness.”  The whip snaked off the ground, arching its ugly back.  No one could hear the screams over the soft violin beginning again calling all who could hear the crescendo, the seductive music of the night.

 

 

**-The Hellsing Manor-**

 

Walter carefully took a blood packet out of the fridge and set it on the wooden tray.  Integra had told Walter not to bother cleaning or even leaving food out for the ungrateful, disobedient, fornicating monsters, but he couldn’t help thinking that Alucard would appreciate it, if not be a bit annoyed if it wasn’t ready.  Walter blinked at the silver bucket he had put the ice in; he frowned muttering at the stupidity of giving a silver bucket to a vampire.  He rummaged around the workroom for a wooden one.

 

A soft cruel laugh echoed in the old servants mind, regardless of his years of service and training on the battlefield there was only one laugh that still made the hairs on the back of his neck raise, “Alucard-sama?”

 

“Walter,” Alucard’s silky voice echoed in the room, as he appeared lounging on the countertop.  Walter set down the wooden bucket on top of a cloth staring at Alucard’s cat-caught the canary expression.

 

“Where is Ms. Victoria?”  Walter said tucking another packet into the hand carved bucket.

 

“Where is Integra?”  Alucard.

 

“She’s at a function.”

 

“I’ve left the Police Girl somewhere.  So they want her to marry?  Surely there isn’t even a suitable creature born yet for the Lady Hellsing.”  Alucard took a blood packet out of the bucket pulling the tab off he sucked on the synthetic sac like a strange twisted straw. Alucard looked away from Walter and grinned  “Ah, now she’s in her office.  Race you Angel of Death.”

 

**-Integra’s Office-**

The cool night air rushed past the weary commander of Hellsing as she pulled open the windows.  Looking out on the property, she saw guards patrolling the outer gates and the moist air pushing past the trees.  Gazing up at the starts Integra said a silent prayer, and it was the devil who answered.

 

“Amen Sir Hellsing.”  Alucard phased into the office somberly kneeling at her feet, “I have come to-”

 

“To apologize?  Explain?  You come to me now when the harm is already done.”  Integra shook her head, she flipped open the journal at her desk. Scanning the page, she flicked her icy orbs back up to Alucard, “Do you remember this?”

 

Alucard stared for a long moment at the journal, echo’s of the past filling his mind.  _‘You have been defeated, your castle is plundered, and your servants are dead.  The girl…is gone.  You have nothing.’_

 

“I see from the look on your face that you do.  Stay where you are Alucard, and listen.”  Integra took a deep breath steeling herself, “From the journal of the Hellsing who bound you, he writes the words he spoke to you that long night, in the dark dungeons of this manor.  * _“You are mine, Dracula.  You have no hope here. Listen and listen well, Slave. You are bound to me, perhaps you have figured out that much already. You have no hope here any longer.  You are mine, mine to do with as I please, and there is nothing you can do about it.  The seal is woven into your nature, your mind, soul, and very being. There is no spell that can break this seal.  There is only one way that it can be broken and you can be free, and that is with the death of the last Hellsing.”_

Integra shut the journal knowing the contents now with a firm heart.  She shook her head again, turning her back on the No-Life-King.  “To serve the Hellsing family and to bring about the destruction of the living dead, to serve the family of Hellsing, Family…I have no family. My Uncle Richard died without any children. My father’s younger sister died in childhood. I will marry a Lord of England, and produce a child, but I…” Integra put her head in her hand, “Could they even begin to comprehend the complex nature of this Order? Can they protect themselves against your bullying?  You Alucard are a part of my family.”

 

Alucard kneeled keeping his eyes to the ground he slowly took off his hat licking his lips he spoke.  “Sir Hellsing the time for my servitude is past.  I came here to be released.  I will ask you to grant my request.”

 

It seemed for a brief moment that Lady Hellsing’s heart stopped that, that in a single moment froze in her mind refusing to process.  She gripped her hands on the windowsill and slowly let them fall in front of her, without turning.

 

“You may go.”

 

“Sir Integra!”  Walter exclaimed coming into the room.

 

“Walter, that’s enough.  Alucard just go.”  Integra turned towards Alucard the moon towering behind her she looked down at her servant resolved, “My names is Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing.  I am the sole master of the Hellsing Family.  I am the Master of this creature that kneels before me.  You were enslaved by my ancestors and overtime empowered by them.  I have been your Master for a short time in your existence, but I was no less in my authority.  I therefore order you from the Hellsing family, and I implore you to leave this manor immediately.”

 

Alucard looked up into Integra’s eyes, his own reflected hers.  There wasn’t a twinkle of mischief or a gleam of retribution only determination.

 

“Sir Hellsing, I will always have respect to your noble family.  In my years of service I only loathed the one who entrapped me and no other.”

 

“One day,” Integra said, “when I am old and my heir is young.  You would take advantage of my weakened state to take your revenge.  Let me know then of your years of service, but not now.  Go.”  Integra waved Alucard away quickly turning back to the window.  “Walter, bring me the new recruits files, and I believe it’s time for tea.”  Alucard without notice had vanished, he was gone.

 

“Yes Sir.”  As Walter ventured out the office, he pondered on the new members of Hellsing.  Would they know that vampires once resided in this house?  Even if they journeyed down to the dungeon and see a tub with blood packets resting in a tub; a wine glass broken on the floor with dust resting where footprints should be. 

 

**-A dark Forest-**

 

Seras humanly wrapped her jacket tighter around her body, she wasn’t practically cold but the trees she had been unceremoniously dumped in were tall and hulking over her like a strange booger eating giants.  To put it lightly vampire or not Seras was creeped out. Leaves lightly crinkled against her boots, the chill air waiting for the perfect moment to sprinkle down the unforgiving bits of icy lace.  She leaned against an old pine behind her fighting with her rainbow scarf; her Master had stolen from some unsuspecting tourist.  She had been able to change into jeans her combat boots and a dark brown blouse. 

 

Glancing down at her outfit she scoffed, _‘He probably stole all these clothes off a human.  Oh what a lovely artery you have, can you give me your knickers?  My fledgling needs a new look!’_  

 

“A kitten should wear its colors and hang out in a tree.”He had said giving her the atrocious scarf.  _‘Stupid Master, leaving me out here not like the clothes makes me any warmer, only blood can warm me.’_ She thought.  She knew she had blushed accepting the clothes, but who was she to argue with her LORD and Master.  Seras shook her head and slapped both her cheeks. 

 

“Come on get a hold of yourself you can’t just wait for Master to come back all the time to fulfill some kind of girly fantasy.”  Seras snapped her fingers in realization, “Ha!  I can look for a place for Master and I to stay.”  Seras feeling rather proud of herself couldn’t sense the eyes following her footprints in the thick blanket of snow.

 

**-A few hours later-**

 

“So much for my grand plan….I’ve been walking for hours.”  Seras whined, she had realized the only way to keep herself sane was to talk to herself while she walked.  If she had been human maybe it would have been different, but she began to realize why her master never shut up, the silence after centuries even minutes was unbearable.  Seras kicked the slushy dirt beneath her feet tears welling in her eyes she sunk to the ground.  She looked like a lost teenager, a kitten mewling for its owner. 

 

“Are you all right?” A young girl held an umbrella over Seras her soft green eyes flicking over her orange ones.

 

 _‘Where…did she come from...”_ Seras worried to herself, maybe she could practice her new powers of persuasion.  “Oh Uhh-yea I was just.”  Seras scramble up debating on her Masters last order. _‘If a human sees you here, devour them.”_ Seras looked at the girl for a long moment in her light blue dress and white coat with pink gloves and a pink hat.  Her head felt light and airy with the strain of disobeying Alucard, she couldn’t eat her…she was too.  Her eyes too clear, too green, too everything.

 

“I guess you must have come from one of those parties they hold on the other side of the property, and you lost your way?”  The young woman reminded Seras of what Sir Integra could’ve been soft, kind, extremely polite and ladylike. _‘Dream the hell on, Sir Integra would use this girls dress to wipe blood off her boot.’_

 

“Well no actually well you see.  I didn’t mean to trespass I just wanted a place to spend the night.”  Seras mentally face palmed herself, she didn’t even look dirty!

 

Sophie extended her hand and pulled Seras up from the ground.  She didn’t seem to notice Seras’s hand was colder than it should be, or that she kept watching her throat with particular fever.  She walked firmly onto a gravel path that Seras hadn’t even noticed when she had been walking around.  She could see her master walloping her upside the head for that.  A vampire that can’t see in the dark….perfect.

 

They came upon a great iron gate with a large crest it looked like a wolfs head with haystacks around him.  Seras stared at it for a moment, the eyes of that wolf looked so familiar…she couldn’t remember seeing a wolf except back in her police academy days.  Those were trained though this one just looked mad. 

 

“Sophia, you’re late.” The guard went silent seeing Seras his eyes twinkled, “Well better get along.”

 

The doors swung shut behind her and Seras shuddered at the sound. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to eat a vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love a bit of criticism or just some thoughts from some readers :)


End file.
